


Last Dance

by hahahaharlequin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just translated the song into English, is all</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Huling Sayaw

_Ito na ang ating huling sandali_  
Hindi na tayo magkakamali  
Kase wala ng bukas  
Sulitin natin ito na ang wakas  
Kailangan na yata nating umuwi 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

'Why did I even agree on going to the Dance if all I'm ever gonna do is sit in a corner?' Lovino Vargas -first year- wondered to himself. He was sitting on a bench at the far back of the gym. It was the _'Last Dance'_ as the Student Council would call it. It's when the Council holds a 'party, dance, whatever!' for the graduating students. Everyone is invited, except for the faculty. 'Which is a good thing,' Lovino thought, as couples on the dance floor started making out.

'Good god...' Lovino shuddered. 'I'm outta here...' he thought. But as he was about to get up, an arm was slung over his shoulders, forcing him to fall back on the bench. "What the hell--" Lovino spun around to confront the bastard, only to find Gilbert Beilschmidt grinning like an idiot at him.

"Yo! What're ya up to, Lovi?" said Gilbert, plopping down beside him. "The fuck are you doing here?" Lovino growled, looking away in an attempt to hide his blushing face. "Right back 'atcha! The fuck are _you_ doing here?" Gilbert smirked.

"T-That's none of your bu-business! Now leave me alone, bastard!" Lovino said, hoping his voice hadn't cracked as much as he thought it would. He prepared to stand up, but thin arms wrapped around his waist and prevented him from doing so.

"L-Let me go, bastard!" Lovino yelled, pulling Gilbert's hands off him. "Okay, okay. Calm down, _Herzchen!_ Stay with me, please?" Gilbert concluded, his mouth forming a sad, pleading smile.

"O-Okay."

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_Hawakan mo aking kamay_  
Bago tayo mag-hiwalay  
Lahat-lahat ibibigay, lahat-lahat 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

"Hey," Lovino mumbled, looking up at his companion. They settled down on the bench, Lovino's head perched on the albino's shoulders. "I haven't seen you all day. Where were you?" Lovino asked, trying to sound casual. "Hm? Oh, I was cleaning my dorm room and packing my stuff. I didn't know I had _that_ much stuff!" Gilbert said, giving him an exasperated sigh.

Lovino's cousin Antonio Carriedo Fernandez is best friends with Gilbert, along with the French pervert, Francis Bonnefoy. The three of them will be graduating tomorrow. When Lovino first stepped foot inside the school he bumped into Gilbert. He didn't know how or why, but after that, it seemed like _'fate'_ would always bring them back together.

The moments he shared with Gilbert were short, but the time well-spent. They would talk about anything and everything under the sun. But at some times, they would just sit on the the rooftop and enjoy each other's silence.

"Will I see you again?"

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_Paalam sa'ting huling sayaw_  
May dulo pala ang langit  
Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

Silence enveloped them. Lovino just stared down at his lap. 'I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to ask that?!' he thought. He could feel his face get hot. 'Damn...'

"Wow. Sure got awkward real quick... Wanna dance?" Gilbert announced, getting to his feet. A hand extended towards Lovino. "Come on," he added. "W-What?!" Lovino said, slapping Gilbert's hand away.

"Come on, scaredy-cat! Let's dance! And it's the last song for tonight, too!" Gilbert said, clamping his hand over Lovino's. "Please?" the German whispered.

"A-Alright. Let's go," Lovino said, pulling Gilbert with him to the center. 'Damn, I just can't help it if he starts making that cute pout of his' Lovino thought, as they pushed through couples.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_Di namalayan na malalim na ang gabi_  
Pero ayoko sanang mag madali  
Kay tamis, kay sarap  
Ngunit ito na ang huli  
Kailangan na yata nating umuwi 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

Apparently, the last song was a slow dance. 'Damn, this is awkward' Lovino thought, as he swayed with Gilbert, each beat a slow one. All of a sudden, all the other couples dancing were dancing towards the center. "H-Hey," Lovino mumbled as Gilbert wrapped a protective arm around his waist.

"W-What? Oi, Gilbert! What are you--"

Lovino was cut off by lips pressing against his. 'W-What?! Why is Gilbert kissing me?!' was all Lovino could think of at the moment. 'And dying. I could die right now, and I wouldn't give a flying fuck about it.' And dying. Yes, he could die right now, in Gilbert's arms. His lips kissing his.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_Hawakan mo aking kamay_  
Bago tayo mag-hiwalay  
Lahat-lahat ibibigay, lahat-lahat 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

Ten minutes later, Gilbert and Lovino were out in the courtyard. "I said I was _sorry_ ," Gilbert said, caressing his cheek which was still stinging from the slap Lovino gave him. "Serves you right for being a pervert!" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He turned to look away from Gilbert, hoping the other man wouldn't see his blushing face.

"Why would you even do that?" Lovino said, still looking away from Gilbert. "You should do that to pretty girls, you idiot!" he added, scooting away from him. Gilbert 'crawled' closer to Lovino.

"Well, given the circumstances, I was there. You were there. You're not a girl, but you're really pretty, and I..." Gilbert said, but he didn't end his sentence.

The courtyard was deserted. The students were either at the gym for the Dance, or in their dorm rooms retiring for the night. It was only Lovino and Gilbert and the dead silence around them.

"And you what?" Lovino urged. He finally turned to look at Gilbert, a small pout decorating his face. From the moon's light, Gilbert could see that Lovino's face was dusted pink across his cheeks. "Ah, w-well I... Come on, Lovi! Do I _really_ have to spell it out for you?" Gilbert said, his own face turning red at each word.

"Of course you do! Otherwise, I won't get it. And, I want to hear you say it..." Lovino said. Gilbert could see Lovino's face turn 50 shades of red at a blink of an eye. He gulped down his pride.

"I-I'm... I really like you, Lovi. I...I don't know how or why, but, I just do. Those times we'd spend together, I didn't want them to end. I was really happy when you would talk to me about anything. It felt like you trusted me. I--"

Gilbert was not able to finish what he was saying because with a swift movement, Lovino was sitting in front of him, pulling the front of his shirt down towards Lovino, lips crushing against his. Breaking the kiss, Lovino pulled away and backed a few inches away from Gilbert. "You're lame. And that was a lame confession!" Lovino said, wrapping his arms around Gilbert.

He could hear Lovino's sniffles from the front of his shirt. "O-Oi Lovi, are you crying? Heh, _you're_ the one who's lame! Crying and, shit..." Gilbert announced. He was laughing his usual obnoxious laugh, but his voice was shaking. He was crying as well.

Lovino pulled away and looked up at Gilbert with his tear-stained face. He was still crying when he reached up to wipe Gilbert's tears. "You idiot," Lovino whispered. Gilbert wiped Lovino's tears with his shirt sleeve. "We're both idiots. And idiots have to stay together, right?" he added.

"Right. You still owe me a dance, though."

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_Paalam sa'ting huling sayaw_  
May dulo pala ang langit  
Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

They danced together, humming the last song they both danced to, some time ago. They were relatively quiet. The moonlight guiding their every step. The moon the only spectator of the two.

When they got tired, they both slumped onto the grass again. "So... Does that mean we're... You know..." Gilbert mumbled, fiddling the drawstring of Lovino's hoodie. Lovino looked at Gilbert with a shocked expression. When he finally understood what he meant, his face softened into a smile. "Yeah. We're dating now. We're _boyfriends._ " Lovino said, his smile widening.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_Paalam sa'ting huling sayaw_  
May dulo pala ang langit  
Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

"Will you visit me while you're in college?" Lovino asked, jogging to catch up with Gilbert's quick steps. "When I have time, ja? I'll text you," he replied, ruffling the Italian's hair.

The two stayed in Lovino's room and fell asleep once they found his bed. Lovino's roommate was nowhere to be seen. 'Must be in his boyfriend's room,' Lovino thought, eyelids getting heavier by the second.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. The whole world locked away from their own world.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_Paalam sa'ting huling sayaw_  
May dulo pala ang langit  
Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw  
Sa ating huling sayaw 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

_'Then we'll let go together. We'll let go at the same time. In our last dance.'_

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

Note:  
'meh' is supposed to be thought, memories, or "air quotes"  
"wow" is supposed to be dialogue, or speech

//lame  
//the last line is always Lovino speaking, unless stated  
//sorry  
//fail attempt at romance  
//I'll try updating Across the Border now  
//but I have a new headcanon  
//maybe after that, ne?  
//oh, and I need to update 100,000 Notes too


	2. Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just translated the song into English, is all

Ito na ang ating huling sandali = This is our last moment  
'Di na tayo magkakamali = We won't make mistakes  
Kasi wala ng bukas = Because there is no more tomorrow  
Sulitin natin ito na ang wakas = So let's live it to the fullest  
Kailangan na yata nating umuwi = I think we need to go now

Hawakan mo aking kamay = Hold my hand  
Bago tayo maghiwalay = Before we break apart  
Lahat-lahat ibibigay = We'll give our all  
Lahat-lahat = Everything/Our all

/Chorus/

Paalam sa'ting huling sayaw = Farewell(goodbye) to our last dance  
May dulo pala ang langit = So heaven does have an end  
Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw = So we'll let go at the same time  
Sa ating huling sayaw = To our last dance

Dinamalayan na malalim na ang gabi (malalim na ang gabi) = We didn't notice that it's gotten late (it's already this late)  
Pero ayoko sanang magmadali (wag ka sanang magmadali) = I don't want to rush (please don't rush)  
Kay tamis, kay sarap; ngunit ito na ang huli = So sweet, so good, but this is the end  
Kailangan na yata nating umuwi = I think we need to go home now

//The song is called 'Huling Sayaw' by Kamikazee  
//'Huling Sayaw' literally means 'Last Dance'

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the song is 'Huling Sayaw' by Kamikazee...
> 
> Wow, I've always thought German, Italian, and other languages are cool... But translating your mother tongue to English is HARD WORK!!
> 
> I had to ask other people for translations, too...
> 
> I'll update '10,00 Notes' and 'Across the Border' sometime these weekends...
> 
> I have a new headcanon, hehe...


End file.
